It is impossible for existing ratchet crimping tools to realize accurate positioning, as the jaw of which is not adjustable, and existing ratchet tools have no confirming-indicating mark. In addition, it is time-consuming and energy-consuming to achieve accurate positioning. Furthermore, it is hard to apply force with the tool handle. Accordingly, a kind of hardware tool that can adjust the speed of use, is desirable.